What Happened in the Woods?
by Metallica1147
Summary: This is a dark turn of just what happened around the end of A&O5: Family Vacation on just how Humphrey got passed the hunters after him and his family. Kate finds Humphrey and what he did to the hunters. Finds him in blood and tears, feeling guilty for what he's done, but proving just how far this lovable Omega will go to protect his family. Oneshot story. WARNING: Contains Blood.


**What Happened in the Woods?**

"Marcel! Paddy! Watch them!" yelled Kate as she ran back into the forest for Humphrey.

Kate followed the sounds of gunshots to go and help Humphrey, hoping it wouldn't be too late before we was shot and taken away from the hunters. As she ran closer and closer she could hear screams from the distance. Screams of pain and agony, as if someone was being tortured in slowly and painful way. Kate couldn't make out who's voice that was, which made the alpha even more worried and sped up as fast as she possibly could. The sounds stopped, and so did the sound of gunshot, but Kate was able to see what looked like to be Humphrey from the distance. "Humphrey!" he called out, but didn't get an answer back. Once he got close enough, she saw the two hunters that was chasing them down on the ground...dead. Bloody, their clothes and skin from their arms ripped to shreds by the claw and bite marks left on them. And there she saw Humphrey on the ground, not moving. Kate walked closer to his husband. "Humphrey?" he asked. She began hearing Humphrey crying, and sobbing his eyes out as he just laid next to the two dead hunters.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" asked Kate, putting a paw on Humphrey's back.

"Kate, no..." said Humphrey. "Please...don't be afraid." he stood up and turned around, showing the blood on his mouth and claws from the two hunters.

Kate gasped and looking at Humphrey. "Oh my god...w-what happened?"

"They were trying to take our pups. I couldn't stand by and just let that happen. I had to do what needed to be done..."

"Then why are you crying? Humphrey you just saved your family like I've never seen before."

"Kate, I just...I just killed two living beings. I mean just look at what I done!" the tears in his eyes starts to roll down more.

"Humphrey..."

"Kate! I've never killed anything in my life before this! I wasn't even trying to! I just wanted to stop them enough so we could get away...but I got carried away! And now look at them. These two might of had families of their own and they were just doing their job to get paid and support them. And I just took that away from them!"

Humphrey slammed his bloody paw on the ground in anger, trying to hold back his tears even more for Kate. The harder he tried to hold them back however, the more tears rolled down his face. The guilt was just building up inside of him, feeling like he should just blame himself. Kate lowered her ears but pulled Humphrey into a hug, getting a little of the blood on herself. She looked into Humphrey's teary eyes as small tears were beginning to roll down her face.

"You did what you had to do," she told him. "You took a stand to protect your family from life threatening danger. Whether or not these humans knew the risks of taking this job of hunting wild animals like us, it was a decision they made. It was their decision to come after us all this way, and they paid the ultimate price. There was nothing you could do other than protecting us. It was either that, or us or the pups would be taken away and we never seeing them again. Never seeing them, Jasper Park, our wolf pack...none of them. All of that would of been taken away if it wasn't for you."

Kate wiped the tears from his eyes as she could tell Humphrey was feeling a little bit better now that he was crying less. Humphrey took a deep breath, trying to regain his focus.

"I guess you're right..." he said.

"I know I'm right. I'm really proud of you, Humphrey. When I first met you, you were just a silly omega trying to win the heart of an alpha like we were living in a fantasy world. Now you're a great husband and father that I know will always be there for us when we need you the most. Just like how I'll be there for you and our pups whenever you need me."

"And this is just one of the many reasons why I love you, babe."

Humphrey smiled at Kate as he leaned in to nuzzle her, but was quickly stopped short by her paw. "Humphrey, you still got blood on your mouth..."

"Oh!...Right, uh...guess I should go clean this up huh?"

Humphrey used what he could to clean off the blood as there wasn't any water around to wash it off. He tried grabbing leaves and licking them to use that as a towel of some sort to wipe of the blood. Not the most efficient way to clean up blood but at least its organic. Kate did the same for any blood gotten on herself when she hugged Humphrey. Thankfully there wasn't that much to clean up as it was a breeze for her to get off for her. Humphrey finally cleaned off the rest of the blood, leaning a pile of red leaves on the ground. He walked up to his wife and then gave her that nose to nose nuzzle.

"Kate, whatever you do don't tell the pups what I did," Humphrey said. "I don't know how they would react, but I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of killer to fear or even look up to. I don't want to be that kind of father."

"You have my word that I will not tell them," she said, licking his cheek. "But what do we do about the bodies?"

"We really can't do anything to be honest. Sadly this spot is just going to have to be their grave. Not much else we could do."

Kate nodded and walked off with Humphrey to reunite with their family and friends. Humphrey gave one look back at the two dead hunters he killed, but quickly turned his head back forward. Trying not to let the guilt get to him as this was just something he would have to live with. They walked for a good ten minutes until finally coming out of the woods and saw their pups waiting for them. Smiles grew on their faces as they saw Runt, Stinky, and Claudette running their direction, tackling them down to the ground, and showing their love.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled out Runt. "You guys made it!"

"We're so glad you guys are safe and sounds!" said Claudette in joy.

"Yeah, but where are the hunters?" asked Stinky.

Humphrey looked over to Kate, and then to his pups. "Don't worry about them anymore you three," Humphrey told them. "They won't be bothering us anymore. Just like me and you're mother will make sure nothing will ever hurt you guys. Now then...we still got a family vacation to go on right? So lets go, everybody!"

 **The End**


End file.
